


Determination

by Wolfling



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e21 The Fox and the Wolf, Gen, Missing Scene, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfling/pseuds/Wolfling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>They're the same. Exactly the same. It's a trick. The whole thing was just a trick.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The words kept echoing in Stilinski's head as he walked back to his car, clutching the folder holding the the proof it was all a trick so hard he was in danger of crumpling it. </p><p>By the time he made it to his car and slid behind the wheel, his mind had stopped reeling enough to begin to really think about what this all meant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Determination

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing because I couldn't stop thinking about how awesome the Sheriff was in this ep and just needed a little bit of his pov.

_They're the same. Exactly the same. It's a trick. The whole thing was just a trick._

The words kept echoing in Stilinski's head as he walked back to his car, clutching the folder holding the the proof it was all a trick so hard he was in danger of crumpling it. 

By the time he made it to his car and slid behind the wheel, his mind had stopped reeling enough to begin to really think about what this all meant.

First and foremost, it meant that Stiles did not in fact have frontotemporal dementia, that he wasn't going to lose his son the same way he'd lost his wife. Even with everything else that was going on, that was a relief so large he couldn't even begin to describe it. Stilinski knew what the outcome would've been if Stiles had had it and it wasn't one he'd wanted to think about.

For once, he much preferred the supernatural explanation to the mundane one.

Not that what was actually happening to Stiles was any less dire. He knew Stiles was in just as much danger -- maybe more -- as he would have been if he had actually had frontotemporal dementia. The idea that some _thing_ was not only possessing Stiles, but had used the disease that had killed his mother to torture him with made Stilinski's blood boil.

But he knew the truth now and while Stilinski knew he couldn't have fought the disease and win, he could fight this _thing_. Nogitsune. 

He was damned well going to try at least. He put the car in gear and headed home.

The next few hours were a flurry of research and the making of plans, fuelled by a mixture coffee and sheer stubborn determination to get his son back. By the time the morning sunlight poured in through the windows of the kitchen, Stilinski was starting to feel like he was getting a handle on exactly what a nogitsune was and how it thought, as well as having the beginnings of an inkling on how to fight it. Or, at the very least, to help Stiles be able to fight it. But first he was going to have to find Stiles and catch him.

Stilinski was not too proud to admit when he needed help. He wasn't _completely_ over his head with the supernatural any more, but this was his son's life that was at stake here. He needed people who had more experience dealing with this kind of thing.

Not just Scott, though he knew if anyone wanted to save Stiles as much as he did, it would be Scott, and he certainly wasn't going to discount the boy's help. But though Scott may _be_ part of the supernatural, it still had been less than a year since he'd even known about that world so he was probably flying almost as blind as Stilinski himself was. No, what Stilinski needed was someone who had a lifetime of experience dealing with this kind of thing. Either because they had grown up as part of that world, or had grown up _hunting_ it.

Luckily he had two such experts literally under lock and key.

He called the station as he was heading out the door. "Parrish, we're dropping the charges on Hale and Argent. Have them released, but keep them at the station until I get there."

There was a moment of startled silence on the line before Parrish said uncertainly, "Sir, I don't think that-"

"Just see that it gets done," Stilinski snapped in a tone he usually used to shut down Stiles' rambling protests, and didn't that thought make his heart hurt all the more. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and when he continued he'd managed to make his tone more conciliatory. "This is important, Parrish. Can I trust you to do it?"

There was another brief hesitation and then Parrish said, "They'll be waiting for you at the front desk, sir."

"Good man," Stilinski replied. He hung up the phone and climbed behind the wheel of his car, closing his eyes and leaning his head against the backrest for a brief moment.

He wasn't stupid. He knew what this move was probably going to cost him. McCall had been surprisingly decent since the trouble with Stiles had started, but he didn't think he would ignore this. Releasing two murder suspects -- even if Stilinski knew they were innocent -- was probably going to be the nail in the coffin of his career as Sheriff. 

He knew that. He just didn't give a damn. The only thing he cared about right now was saving his son and he'd do whatever he had to to make sure that happened. Once he had Stiles back safe and sound (and he wasn't even entertaining the thought of another outcome), then he'd worry about whatever consequences his actions had brought. 

But he wouldn't regret them. There wasn't anything he could think of that he wouldn't willingly do to get Stiles back.

 _My turn to save you, kid,_ he thought as he started the car and pulled out into traffic. _So hold on Stiles. We're coming._

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://fwolfling.tumblr.com/)


End file.
